


Imagines

by lxsrcrdn



Category: Video - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Dating, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, temmie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxsrcrdn/pseuds/lxsrcrdn
Summary: a one shot based off of a picture michael took of lily when she was sleeping so it's basically a reechu inspired story of themselves
Relationships: Lily Ki/Micheal Reeves, Michael Reeves/Lily Ki
Kudos: 10





	Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make this a series so please your suggestions and ideas in the comments (reechu only of course). The only type of thing I wouldn't write is them bring furries lol.

Imagine,  
You wake next to your girlfriend. You turn and see her face covered in her own hair and the duvet up to her nose, which makes her all the more cuter. You think about what you did to deserve her and how lucky you are to have her as your girlfriend. You can't help but stare. You then decide to take a picture of her to save. You go back to looking at her lovingly in the moment o cherish it. Her adorableness makes you want to kiss her but that would wake her and you know she has been working hard, had a stressful week, and hasn't been able to sleep, so you decide to let her be. You decide to go on your phone for a bit then hop on to your computer, quietly, making sure to not wake your sleeping princess. Your stomach starts to grumble, you realize you are quite hungry so you decide to downstairs and make breakfast for yourself and your girlfriend. You can't help but smile and chuckle when you think her. After you finish eating while watching YouTube on your phone, you decide to being her breakfast upstairs to her. You slowly make your way upstairs, pausing after each step as everyone else in the house is still sleeping, till you get to your bedroom. You wince as your door creeks when you open it. You notice your girlfriend has woken up and stretches her arms out as she gets up form laying down. You put the tray of breakfast on the desk where you have your computer. You come over to bed and say, "Good morning beautiful," as she plops back down onto the bed and you give her a kiss on her forehead. She smiles and hums at you as a greeting, good morning, and her melting ad enjoying your kiss. You put the tray of food on her lap and set up your laptop in front of it so she can watch YouTube. You are supposed to be watching with her but you can't help but stare at her beauty.  
"What?!" she explains confused and somewhat angerly, "what are you staring at???"  
"Sorry, I only stare at pieces of art," you comeback with a joke hinting at her hobby.  
"I'm no piece of fine art, shut up!" She laughs as she pushes you to the side. You continue to admire her beauty and watch YouTube together as you guys always do in the morning as a traditional. The rest of the day you guys decide to spend it together, enjoying it as a couple. 


End file.
